The Jock and the Woodchuck
by penguinluv129
Summary: After a fist fight outside of the hockey rink, Gosalyn Mallard must go to McDuck Manor and apologize to the most hot-headed of the McDuck triplets: Huey Duck. DT17 Universe. One Shot.


"I didn't cheat! There ain't no way I could have, Ref!" Gosalyn Mallard huffed at the referee. She pointed her hockey stick at the kid a the red cap wearing a mini referee jersey. "Red over there is a big fat liar."

"Excuse me, but you _did_ cheat. You laced up my brother's team member's skates together when he wasn't looking." The kid got up in Gosalyn's face and opened a red, worn out book. "According to the JWG, any form of sabotage is considered cheating." He shut the book inches from her face. "And my name is 'Huey,' not 'Red.'"

"I don't care, _Red_. Besides, isn't it not fair if you're a ref and your brother is a player on the field?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to earn my Junior Woodchuck Ref Badge." Huey said smugly. "I can be a neutral party regardless of my relations to the players."

"Huey, chill." Dewey said. "Tommy isn't hurt and we can still play."

"Yeah, dude you're making this a bigger scene than it needs to be." Louie said.

"She broke the rules. She should be in the box." Huey pointed at Gosalyn.

"You should watch where you point that finger, Red." She pushed his hand out of her space.

"Gosalyn?" The ref asked calmly. "Did you tie up Tommy's laces?"

Gosalyn crossed her arms and shot her beak in the air. "I didn't do nothing."

Huey pulled up his tablet and played a video. Two boys laughed and said something at Gosalyn as she tripped over their hockey stick that they pulled out. Huey fast-forwarded the video to a clip of Gosalyn under their chairs and tying a kid's laces together. The boy tripped and fell face first into the glass, getting a bloody nose. He paused the video.

"See? She did-" Gosalyn tackled Huey to the ground and threw her fists into his face. Huey wrestled back and pulled at her hair. They rolled and tumbled on the ground, hands and fists flying.

"Isn't that supposed to happen on the ice?" Louie asked.

"Yup." Dewey said.

* * *

Huey sat on the couch in the T.V. room, holding a bag of frozen vegetables on his right eye. Dewey and Louie slid up from behind the couch smiling.

"I don't wanna hear another word from either of you." He spat out bitterly.

"Can I see it?" Dewey asked.

"You saw it already." Huey grumbled.

"But he wants to see it again." Louie said.

Huey groaned and took off the bag from his eye. His entire right eye was swollen shut, the purple and blue bruising smearing all over the eye.

"Wow she laid a good one on you!" The youngest smirked and took a photo on his phone. Huey huffed and reached out for the phone.

"Gimmie that!" Dewey and Louie laughed and tossed the phone over Huey's head.

"Huey! You should be resting!" Webby ran in and tackled Huey back onto the couch. She slammed the bag of frozen veggies back on his face.

"Webby, it's just a black eye." Dewey said. "Huey used to give them out like crazy when we were little."

"Poor Uncle Donald." Louie lowered his head "We had a lot of cheap steaks for a while until the anger management finally kicked in."

"Do you guys mind? I got punched in the face, have a black eye, and worst of all I didn't get my Junior Woodchuck Ref Badge!" Huey slumped back into the couch.

"He really needs to sort out his priorities." Louie whispered.

"Huey, where are you?" Scrooge called. He entered the T.V. room. "Ah, there you are. Donald's gonna be late for that meeting with Mr. Mallard."

"Wait, who's coming over?" Webby asked.

"Gosalyn and her dad are supposed to come over to kinda clear the air between them two." Dewey said.

Huey sneered and turned away from them. Scrooge pulled the back of Huey's polo collar with his cane. "Listen here, boy. I expected this behavior from Dewey, not from you."

"Hey!" Dewey pouted.

"Getting in fist fights with girls is inappropriate for any nephew of mine!"

"But a pick axe-tango-swordfight is okay?" Louie raised an eyebrow at Scrooge.

"That's different. That's Goldie." Scrooge blushed. "And how do you even know about that?"

"Aunt Goldie told us when she left you that little present." Dewey said.

"You are not allowed to call her tha-"

DING! DONG!

"That must be them right now." Scrooge went out into the foyer. All the kids peeked their head out of the T.V. room and looked at the door. Duckworth opened the door, his ghostly figure shimmering.

A relatively short, and somewhat sleep deprived looking duck in a green sweater vest stood on the porch, with Gosalyn by her side. She had a few scuffs on her face, but her knuckles were covered with bandages.

"Ah, Mr. Mallard, I presume?" Scrooge stuck his hand out. Mr. Mallard shook his hand.

"Please, you can call me Drake. And this…" He pushed Gosalyn forward. She grumbled and resisted him. He pushed her over and over. "This…is…my daughter…"

He chuckled nervously and bent over to her ear. "Gos, get over there and say hello, now!"

"Nuh, uh! I'm not gonna." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Gosalyn just has a lot of _spirit,_ is all." He looked down and winked at his daughter. Her cheeks flushed and she reluctantly shook Scrooge's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. McDuck." She said in a monotone voice.

"It's all fine, my own sister had a bit of the same spirit too." Scrooge smiled and led them in. Duckworth closed the door behind them. Gosalyn turned and gasped.

"You have a ghost butler?" She said with excitement. Gosalyn stuck her hand through Duckworth's leg. "Can you phase through walls? Did you go to the good place or the bad place? Do you always look like a butler or do you have a super scary form?"

"I'm sorry, Gosalyn doesn't really have manners when it comes to-"

Duckworth spun around and transformed into his Demon Skull form. Drake screamed in surprise.

"That is amazing!" Gosalyn squealed. Duckworth returned to his butler form.

"Thank you for your compliment, but I am well aware of how 'amazing' I am." He smiled at her.

"Dad! Did you see that?"

"Yea…yeah…I saw that, Gos." Drake said, shivering.

"If you like, there are some refreshments in the dining room that Mrs. Beakley has prepared for you." Duckworth said. "Donald should be arriving in about twenty minutes. He had an appointment downtown at social services."

"I understand that…" Drake said, looking at Gosalyn.

"The rest of the children are peeking from the doorway of the T.V. room." Scrooge said.

They all looked at the entrance to the T.V. room. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby tripped over themselves trying to hide.

"How 'bout you join them, kiddo?" Drake pushed Gosalyn forward. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she headed into the T.V. room.

Webby jumped out from the ceiling and landed in front of Gosalyn. "Hi! I'm Webby!"

"Gosalyn…Where did you jump from-"

"I was clinging onto the doorframe molding." She shrugged. "Pretty basic espionage stuff." Webby grabbed her bandaged knuckles. "Ooohhh how hard did you punch Huey to get your hands busted like this?"

"Not hard enough." Gosalyn muttered.

Webby laughed.

"Webby stop laughing!" Huey screamed from the couch. Dewey and Louie giggled and ran up to Gosalyn.

"How you doing, sport?" Louie asked.

"At least my face is intact." She looked at Huey and smirked. Huey growled from the couch.

"Don't mind Huey, right now. He's just grumpy because you kept him from another Woodchuck badge." Dewey shrugged.

"Ew, he's part of that cult?" Gosalyn snorted.

"It is not a cult!" Huey threw the bag of veggies at Gosalyn. She caught it and threw it like a football back at him, hitting him in the face. He fell back off the couch.

"Don't you start with me, Red!" She jumped onto the couch and pointed down at him. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

Huey stood up and pushed himself up to her. "My name is 'Huey!' Not 'Red!'"

"I can call you whatever I want! I branded your face Junior Wood-dork!"

Huey screamed and tackled Gosalyn, pulling her hair. She uppercut him in the beak and flipped him over her. She jumped up and slammed into his gut with her elbow.

"Wow…you were right…they're vicious." Webby said.

"I think we should proceed with the plan." Louie said.

"Agreed." Dewey nodded. Webby and Dewey ran into the scuffle and pried them apart from one another. Gosalyn spit at Huey, but he moved Dewey in front of him and used him as a shield. "Ewwww gross! Louie! Do the thing!"

CLICK! CLICK!

Gosalyn and Huey looked at their cuffed wrists. The silver metal cuffs had " _SG_ " engraved in one of the cuffs.

"What-"

"-the Hell?"

The other three stood in a straight line, each holding a key.

"Oh crap." Huey rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Gosalyn asked.

"One of us has the real key." Dewey said.

"If you can stop fighting and get the real key, then you guys are free and can just chill or whatever." Louie said.

"If not, you'll be stuck like that until Uncle Donald and your dad says its time to go." Webby said.

"Very funny guys, gimmie the key." Huey stepped towards his brothers. They backed up.

"Guys. Just give him the key." Gosalyn said

"No." Dewey said.

"Dewey, give us the key!" Huey yelled, running towards his brother. Gosalyn tugged back, causing him to fall. The other three ran out of the room and into the rest of the mansion.

"Great. I hated this!" Huey whined.

"Can you explain to me why I'm stuck to you?" Gosalyn yanked the cuffed wrist and pulled Huey across the room.

"It's something Uncle Donald would do when I got in fights with the others and put us both on time out…although he'd put us both in one large life vest and not handcuffs!" Huey screamed into the house. "Whose cuffs are these anyways?"

Webby peeked her head out from an air vent. "We don't know, really. We just found it in the garage!" She wiggled back into the vent and slammed the vent door shut.

"Does this always happen at this house?" Gosalyn said, unamused.

"You'd be surprised how often this happens." Huey walked forward, pulling his arm. Gosalyn stood still. "What are you doing? We have to get that key!"

"Nuh, uh. We have another option." Gosalyn sat down. "We can just wait here with a big T.V. until my dad and your uncle say we're free. We just have to sit here and wait. Why work when there's a shortcut?"

Huey looked out into the rest of the house and back to the T.V. "Get the key, or watch T.V.? Key? T.V.? Stuck for an hour hunting down my siblings for a key or-"

Gosalyn yanked his arm and dragged Huey to the couch. "Executive Decision: T.V."

He sat next to her on the couch and grabbed the remote. "So…uh…what do you wanna watch? Ottoman Empire is-"

"Ppppffftt!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "That show is terrible!"

"How dare you-"

She shot a fist in between them. "I'll give you a matching set of eyes if you try to call me a heathen for hating that show!"

"Well you pretty much are one if you don't like it-"

Gosalyn swung a fist at Huey. He took their cuffed wrist and blocked it with her other arm, punching herself. "Ow! What the-"

"Heheheh." Huey giggled. Gosalyn pouted and rubbed her sore arm.

"Just put something on the T.V." She whined. Huey turned on the T.V. "Ohh! Wrestling!"

CLICK!

Huey changed it to a nature documentary. "Nope."

Gosalyn lunged at Huey and grabbed at the remote. "How about you do a nice thing and let your guest watch what whey want!" She gritted through her teeth. She grabbed the remote and switched it back to wrestling.

"How about you respect this household and let me watch what I want?" Huey reached over and used his cuffed arm to wrap around Gosalyn's shoulders and wiggle the remote out of her hand. He switched the channel. Gosalyn whacked her head back and disoriented Huey.

"Respect? All you boys want is 'respect,' well how about you just respect me and stop acting all superior to everyone else!" She slipped underneath his hold and grabbed his cuffed arm, twisting it.

"Owowowowwowww! Wait!" Huey cried. "Why are you taking this out on me?"

"Taking what out?" She asked.

"What you just said. Who?" Huey looked at Gosalyn curiously. Her cheeks blushed and she roughly let go of his arm.

"It's nothin'. Just stupid stuff." She looked away and pouted. "Just watch your stinkin' show."

Huey sat down on the couch. Gosalyn slouched in the chair, keeping her face away from his. He looked at the T.V. and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scoffed. Huey turned the channel to wrestling.

"Tell me what's wrong, and we can keep it on this channel." Huey said.

"What are you? The designated 'Dad-Friend?'"

"Yes. Yes I am." He said matter-of-factly. "Now talk or I get to finish my documentary. I hate wrestling. It's so predictable."

"You can't predict wrest-"

"The match is gonna end with the skinny guy in the blue leggings winning. The big guy is gonna get caught off guard and get pinned. Afterwards, he's gonna try to come in and knock him down after the winner offers his hand to thank him for a good match. Considering how the crowd seems to be forced to like the skinny guy, a mentor-like character is gonna swoop in and knock the big guy in his place, either encouraging the plot line for a bigger over swooping arc, or to challenge the big guy in a larger match event that the promotion does every few months."

Gosalyn looked at Huey in awe. He nodded at the T.V. Like clockwork, everything Huey said happened back to back, with the larger opponent being challenged at a large match event that was scheduled at the end of the month.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Dewey wanted to do wrestling for a while. Scared the crap out of Uncle Donald. So I researched a lot of it before hand to convince Dewey out of it. It didn't work-"

"If you're that good, you could place bets and get some serious coinage!" Gosalyn said, stars in her eyes. She tugged at his red polo. "Why haven't you tried to pull in some cash, Red?"

"It's 'Huey,' not 'Red.' And underage gambling is illegal. Don't you know that?"

"Of course I do…" She laughed nervously. "It was just a joke."

"Uh, huh." Huey raised his eyebrow at her. "Do you still wanna watch this?"

"Considering you'll probably spoil every match? Nah." Gosalyn shrugged. He took the remote and flipped through the channels, the silence building between them.

"They were making fun of me." Gosalyn said. She slouched into the couch.

"What?"

"My dad was busy with work. Usually he does night shifts, but they called him in at the last minute. He dropped me off before the match." She sighed. "I've played against those boys before and they threw a hissy fit over me beating them last time. Said it didn't matter if my team won cause they went easy on me…cause I was a _girl_."

"Well that's stupid of them. It's 2018. If you win its cause you're good."

"Exaclty! And those punks! They…they said some crap when I got there. Serious crap. So I tied up their laces. I would have done more, but I promised my dad I wouldn't get into any more fights." Gosalyn's hand balled into a fist. "Obviously I couldn't keep it together and that's the end of the story."

Huey abruptly stopped flipping through the channels. "What did they say?"

"It wasn't that bad, okay? Don't worry about it."

He lifted up their cuffed hands. "Your fists wouldn't be shaking this much if it wasn't 'that bad.' I have temper issues myself. Now as the Designated Dad-Friend: Speak."

Gosalyn sighed. "They were…they were talking smack about me being adopted. Said it meant no one wanted me. That my dad was gonna ditch me at the match and not pick me up." She turned away. Huey sighed and hugged her. "The heck are you doing, Red?"

"The JWG always says a hug makes things better." He said.

"Ugh, you sound like my grandpa." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the hug. "Thanks."

"Any time." Huey smiled. Gosalyn forced a smile back.

"So…what do you wanna watch?" He held up the remote. It slipped from his hand. They juggled the remote, trying to catch it. The remote flew into the air. Gosalyn jumped up to catch it, yanking Huey off the couch. He fell, taking her with him. She landed on top of Huey. Gosalyn cursed under her breath as the remote fell and bounced off her head.

"Ow." He said. "You okay?"

"I'm good…where'd that remote go?" She looked over to her right. The remote sat face down on the floor.

"There!" They said in unison, both grabbing the remote. Their hands touched.

Gosalyn froze and looked at Huey. His face looked confused, his good eye wide open. A pink flush popped up on her cheeks.

"Remote." Huey let her take the remote.

"Couch?" Gosalyn helped him to his feet.

They sat on the couch in silence, their faces tinged with pink. The remote sat between them near their cuffed hands. A commercial for soap detergent played on the T.V.

"This is…"

"Awkward?" Gosalyn said.

"Boring." Huey said

More silence. A commercial for commemorative gold coins aired.

"I'll change it!" They both grabbed at the remote, holding hands again. They pulled back instantly. The force of their tug pulled them forward, their foreheads slamming into another.

"Ow!" They screamed.

"Okay, you get the remote. I'll pick." Huey said, rubbing his head. "Channel 812."

"'Kay." Gosalyn took the remote and changed the channel. "Crime drama?"

"Yeah. Figure you can't go wrong with that." Huey leaned back in the couch and sighed.

"Hey, Re- Huey?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about the black eye. You gonna be good?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. Sorry for using that pair skates to block your punches. You'll still be able to play the rest of this season, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

They looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Do you think they forgot?" Webby asked, hiding underneath her bed.

Dewey popped out from the vent. "I don't think so."

"Maybe they gave up and watched T.V?" Louie asked, sitting on the bed. He scrolled through his phone.

Webby tugged on Louie's foot and dragged him off the bed. She got up and stood over him. "Now why would they-"

"Kids! Say goodbye to Mr. Mallard and Gosalyn." Donald called out from downstairs.

"Wait, what?" Dewey fell out of the vent.

The kids ran out Webby's room and into the main foyer, where an un-cuffed Huey and Gosalyn stood, arms crossed. Drake and Donald were talking to the side.

Webby ran up to Gosalyn, who was twirling the cuffs on one finger. "How did you-"

"Those cuffs were toy cuffs. Had a little notch on the side that unlocked the cuffs." She said, a cheeky smile on her face. She chucked the cuffs at Webby.

"And you didn't try to come after us with the key?" Dewey asked.

"Gosalyn said to just wait it out. Watched a bit of T.V." Huey shrugged.

"Told you." Louie nudged at Dewey.

"Alright, Gos. Time to go." Drake said.

"'Kay." Gosalyn turned around and went up to her dad. Donald opened the door.

"Ahem. Gos? Are you forgetting something?" Drake said between his teeth.

"Nah." She shrugged and went out the door. "Bye. See you at the next match!"

* * *

"Huey! You got mail!" Dewey ran into their room and dangled a packaged envelope in front of Huey. "From your _girlfriend!_ "

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Huey put Dewey in a chokehold and snatched the package from him.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, why do you text her all the time?" Louie raised an eyebrow.

"We watch Murder Files SVU simultaneously. We text each other theories and head canons about the main serial killer. We're getting close to solving the case." Huey said.

"Rig-" Webby jumped out of the air vent and shot a nerf gun bullet at Dewey.

"Surprise attack!" She screamed, shooting at Dewey and Louie. Both boys ran out the room crying. Webby stopped in the doorway and winked, before proceeding her attack.

Huey opened the package. Inside was a small, black and white embroidered patch. An open book and whistle was stitched onto it. A small scrap of paper fell out.

 _Hey Red, I know technically you didn't earn the stupid cult badge, but I heard one of the kids at school cheated while earning this badge. So I took it. If anyone deserves this badge, it's you._

 _-Gos._

Huey's cheeks turned pink as he took the badge and made his way to his planner board. He moved a list of potential colleges aside and pinned the badge next to a picture of him and Gosalyn that Louie took from their first fight. He put the paper back and hid the evidence.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, here is a bit of info on this little ship I discovered:**

 **I was talking around with my friend on tumblr about Dangerous Currencey, a series of Darkwing Duck/Ducktales crossover comics. I have never read the comics, but I have been DYING to. My friend showed me a small snippet where Gosalyn chucks a rock at a possessed streetlight, literally knocking its lights out. Huey, upon seeing this is like "Wow...I like it." And in the usual fanfic fashion, I took it beyond the original content.**

 **With a bit of added thought, I realized that the dynamic between the two would be hilarious, considering Huey is the confirmed sassy triplet, and because Gosalyn is a spunky lil bean full of spirit. In regards to the fist fighting, they're equals. Huey has that McDuck temper, a fight is a fight no matter what. Gosalyn will throw down anytime and with anyone. Idk, I just though this would be a fun and different ship to try out.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Feel free to favorite and review if you like it!**

 **Love you!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
